Love Style
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Even HAM '12 / kumpulan drabble yang mengisahkan kehidupan Hinata yang tidak jauh dari sepatu. Dan karena hal ini pula, dia menemukan happy ending miliknya / ONE SHOOT / Love Series


_**Love Style**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, typo bertebaran, tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik.**_

_**Pairing: Hinata x Gaara / GaaHina**_

_**Di dedikasikan untuk even HAM (Hinata Anniversary Masquerade) 2012. **_

_**Mei tidak mengambil keuntungan profit dari membuat cerita ini. Dan Mei mengambil pen-name Mei yaitu Shen Meileng yang di buat menjadi drabble.**_

_**Hope you like it ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Style ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**S » Sneaker**_

Bagaimana ini? Acaranya sebentar lagi di mulai dan dirinya tidak bisa menemukan sebelah sepatu yang tadi dia jatuhkan. Seandainya dirinya tidak ceroboh. Seandainya~

"Hinata!"Teriak seorang gadis blonde yang merupakan manajernya

"I-iya.."

"Mana sepatunya?"Tanya sang manajer dengan wajah benar-benar kesal dan itu membuatnya merasa makin bersalah

"Ma-maaf.. A-aku tidak bisa me-menemukannya.."

"APA!?"Seru sang manajer dengan kesal dan berkaca pinggang di depan Hinata. "Kau pikir aku bisa menghadap Tsunade _**sama**_ jika tahu kau menghilangkan sepatu rancangannya. Dan jika acara ini gagal, maka orang yang pertama kali di pecat adalah aku dan kau!"

"Ma-maafkan aku Sh-Shion _**san**_.."

Sang gadis blonde yang di panggil Shion sudah siap meluapkan segala kekesalannya jika seorang pria datang ke tempat itu. Shion terdiam, terpana dengan pesona sang pria, sementara Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sehingga tidak tahu jika ada pria itu di depannya.

"Maaf, apa ini milikmu?"Tanya sang pria dan menyodorkan sepatu _**sneaker**_ yang membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya.

Matanya langsung membulat dan mengambil sepatu itu tanpa melihat wajah pria yang memberikannya. Hinata hapir saja lari meninggalkan pemuda itu dan Shion, jika Shion tidak berdehem dan menegur Hinata.

"Hinata! Berterima kasihlah pada penolongmu!"

Hinata yang tersadar dengan tingkahnya, langsung merona malu dan memandang pria yang menolongnya itu.

Jade bertemu Lavender.

"Te-terima kasih.."Ucap Hinata terbata dan membungkukkan badannya sebelum berlari menuju ruang model yang akan menggunakan sepatu itu bersama pakaian yang akan di pamerkan pada _**Tokyo Collection**_

Pria itu hanya memasang wajah datar dan pergi begitu saja, meskipun Shion sudah beberapa kali memanggil pria itu untuk berkenalan.

Tapi siapa yang tahu, jika sebenarnya pria itu tersenyum meski sangaaat tipis.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Style ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**H » High Heels**_

Sepertinya dia memang bermasalah dengan barang yang selalu di kenakan di kaki setiap manusia itu. Bayangkan saja, _**high heels**_ miliknya tiba-tiba rusak. Padahal sekarang adalah jam sibuknya dan dia tidak mungkin berhenti serta meminta izin untuk pulang karena masalah itu. Woow, Hinata masih mencintai pekerjaannya dan sangat tidak rela jika kehilangan pekerjaannya karena hal ini.

"Hinata, sebaiknya jika kau pergi ke toko nanti belilah sebuah sepatu yang layak untuk di gunakan.."Saran Sakura yang kasihan melihat Hinata harus menyeret kakinya untuk berjalan.

Bukannya Sakura tidak mau meminjamkan barang miliknya, tapi sayangnya ukuran kakinya tidak sesuai dengan Hinata. Ukurannya adalah 10 sementara Hinata berukuran 8.

See? Terlihat banget kan perbedaan ukurannya?

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum pergi. Sakura yang melihat kepergian Hinata itu hanya menghela nafas dan berdoa semoga saat pulang nanti, Hinata sudah menggunakan sepatu yang lebih layak. Yah, atau setidaknya enak di pandang mata karena Sakura tahu Hinata tipe seperti apa.

Kalau ada yang murah, kenapa harus membeli yang mahal?

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan kepayahan. Selain karena rusaknya _**heels**_ miliknya, karena barang yang di bawa Hinata bukanlah bisa di bilang sedikit. Dan karena hal itu juga, Hinata tidak bisa melihat jalan yang ada di depannya karena terlalu fokus dengan _**heels**_ dan bawaanya.

Sepertinya Hinata harus di takdirkan sial untuk hari itu karena dia menabrak seseorang hingga barang bawaannya jatuh berserakan dan _**heels**_ miliknya yang rusak sebelah pada akhirnya menjadi rusak kedua-duanya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"Suara bariton itu terdengak khawatir dan membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya.

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.."Jawab Hinata terbata dan mengumpulkan kotak-kotak sepatu yang berserakan

Pria itu dan seseorang -yang sepertinya adalah sekertarisnya- ikut membantu juga. Pria itu sepertinya tersadar dengan kerusakan sepatu Hinata dan heran kenapa Hinata masih menggunakan sepatu yang rusak sementara dia membawa banyak sepatu?

"Apa ini semua barang belanjaanmu?"Tanya pria itu akhirnya tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya juga

Hinata menggeleng pelan dan secara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan pria bersurai merah serta memiliki wajah tampan namun tidak biasa karena kantong matanya yang bisa di bilang mengerikan. Tapi sepertinya itu daya tariknya.

"Lalu ini semua..?"Tanya pria itu yang bernama Sabaku Gaara.

Hey, sejak kapan Gaara jadi kepo sama urusan orang?

"Oh i-ini.."Jawab Hinata terbata. Ahh, sepertinya penyakit gagap Hinata tidak bisa hilang. "I-ini se-semua mi-milik kantor.."

Gaara hanya menjawab "hn" lalu mengalihkan padangannya pada sepatu yang di kenakan Hinata

"Sampai kapan kau akan menggunakan sepatu rusak itu?"Tanya Gaara yang sontak membuat Hinata melihat sepatu _**high heels**_ miliknya dan mendapati kedua sepatunya itu sudah rusak

"I-itu.. Aku ak-akan menggantinya di ka-kantor nan-nanti.."

Dan demi apapun, Sabaku Gaara yang terkenal dengan kecuekannya pada dunia dan sikapnya yang dingin tiba-tiba jadi kepo serta pedulian sama orang lain. Mana ini adalah seorang Hinata yang pemalu dan gagap. Catat! Pemalu dan gagap!

"Ikut aku.."Perintah Gaara dan tanpa persetujuan Hinata, Gaara sudah menarik tangan Hinata

Sementara seketarisnya, Konohamaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membawa barang-barang yang harusnya di bawa Hinata.

.

.

"A-ano Sabaku.."Kata Hinata terbata dan membuat Gaara menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam. Dan itu membuat Hinata ketakutan.

"Panggil aku Gaara.."

"Eh?"

Gaara tidak peduli dan mengambil acak sebuah sepatu. Dan yang membuat Hinata merona, Garaa memasangkan sepatu itu di kaki Hinata.

"A-ano Sabaku..."Ucap Hinata yang di beri tatapan tajam dan membuat Hinata harus meralat ucapannya. "Ga-Gaara, a-aku bi-bisa memasang sendiri.."

Gaara tidak mempedulikan perkataan Hinata dan malah menyuruh Hinata untuk berjalan, mengecek apakah sepatu itu nyaman di pakai Hinata atau tidak.

"Konohamaru, bayar sepatu itu.."Ucapan Gaara itu sontak membuat Hinata tersentak

"Ga-Gaara, ti-tidak us-usah membelikanku. A-aku bi-bisa membeli sen-sendiri.."

"Kau tidak suka sepatu itu?"

Hinata langsung menggeleng kuat, lalu berkata "bu-bukan begitu. Ta-tapi~"

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak punya hak untuk menolak.."Ucapan datar Gaara membuat Hinata harus menelan kembali ucapannya.

Dan tahukah Hinata, jika Konohamaru diam-diam tersenyum karena melihat tingkah Gaara yang terkesan 'ajaib' pada Hinata. Serta tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Konohamaru telah mengambil foto Gaara yang sedang memasangkan sepatu pada Hinata.

Wah, sepertinya foto itu bisa membuat Konohamaru mendapat kenaikan gaji yang signifikan dari keluarga Sabaku.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Style ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**E » Espadrilles**_

Hinata merasa tidak enak pada Gaara karena sudah membelikan sepatu high heels yang harganya melebihi gajinya di perusahaan Senjuu selama sebulan.

Dan saat Hinata sedang mencari ide tentang apa yang bisa di lakukan Hinata untuk membalas perbuatan Gaara, Hanabi masuk ke kamar dan berteriak "_**nee-san**_, aku mendapatkannya!"

"Ha?"

Hanabi tidak mempedulikan ekspresi keterkejutan kakaknya itu, duduk di tepi tempat tidur Hinata dan memperlihatkan sebuah barang.

Sepatu _**Espadrilles**_.

"Ka-kapan kau membelinya?"Tanya Hinata terbata.

Haduh, masa sama adik sendiri terbata-bata juga? Itu sangat tidak lucu

Hanabi hanya bisa menghela nafas sebal saat Hinata berbicara dengan terbata.

"_**Nee-san**_, sebaiknya kau menghilangkan gagapmu itu.."Komentar Hanabi yang sudah terlalu sering Hinata dengar. Hinata sebenarnya juga tidak mau punya penyakit ini juga kalee. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan _**Nee-san**_ tadi, aku memenangkan undian di pusat perbelanjaan yang biasa kukunjugi. Lumayan hadianya berupa voucher belanja.."

"Ja-jadi hadiahnya kau ha-habiskan untuk be-beli ini?"Tanya Hinata yang membuat Hanabi menghela nafas sebal

"Tentu saja tidak, _**baka Nee-san**_.."Gerutu Hanabi yang sepertinya melupakan sopan santun pada yang lebih tua untuk tidak berkata kasar. "Aku membeli ini dengan voucher itu, tapi masih tersisa banyak vouchernya dan aku ingin memberikan _**Nee-san**_ vouchernya untuk membeli bahan makanan serta yang _**Nee-san**_ butuhkan.."

"Ti-tidak usah.."Tolak Hinata dan mengembalikan voucher itu kepada Hanabi. "Ka-kau yang me-memenangkannya, ja-jadi kau yang ha-harus menggunakannya.."

"_**Nee-san**_.."Panggil Hanabi dengan wajah serius, "aku tahu aku merepotkan _**Nee-san**_ selama ini karena tingkahku, tapi aku ingin menolong _**Nee-san**_. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang adalah dengan memberimu ini.."

Hinata yang melihat wajah serius Hanabi itu, hanya tersenyum.

"Simpanlah untukmu. Aku masih bisa membiayai semuanya dengan gajiku. Dan jangan membantah, karena ini demi kebaikan kita bersama.."Ucap Hinata tanpa gagap sedikitpun. Waah, sepertinya kalau lagi mode serius, Hinata bisa menghilangkan penyakitnya

Hanabi hanya menghela nafas, pasrah. Namun sebelum keluar dari kamar Hinata, Hanabi meletakkan sepatu _**Espadrilles**_ miliknya.

"Jangan menolak barang itu!"Seru Hanabi sebelum pergi yang membuat Hinata tersenyum

Hinata melihat sepatu _**Espadrilles**_ itu dan tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide. Segera Hinata menuju laptop miliknya dan mencari model sepatu Espadrilles polos. Di benak Hinata, sudah berkeliaran ide untuk memberikan motif pada sepatu itu.

Yah, setidaknya Hinata sudah berusaha untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasih pada Gaara.

.

.

"Maaf, tuan Sabaku sedang rapat.."Ucap seorang wanita yang merupakan sekertaris Gaara

"Be-berapa lama kira-kira ra-rapatnya?"Tanya Hinata terbata-bata

Wanita itu melirik jam tangannya dengan malas dan berkata seenaknya. "Mungkin dua jam lagi baru selesai.."

"Be-begitu. Ka-kalau begitu aku permisi.."Pamit Hinata dan membuat wanita itu menghela nafas lega

'_**Haa~ apa usahaku sia-sia? Aku bahkan tidak tidur beberapa hari ini karena mengerjakannya..**_' Gumam Hinata dan berjalan dengan gontai

"Hinata!"

Merasa namanya di panggil, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Dan begitu membalikkan badannya, Gaara sudah ada di depannya yang Err, sangat ganteng. Sepertinya Hinata baru 'ngeh' sama kegantengan Gaara.

"Ada apa kau kemari?"Suara bariton Gaara akhirnya membuyarkan lamunan Hinata

"I-ini.."Ucap Hinata terbata dan segera menyerahkan tas berisi sepatu _**Espadrilles**_ yang khusus di buat Hinata

"Apa ini?"Tanya Gaara dan mengeluarkan sepatu _**Espadrilles**_ dari tas yang di berikan Hinata

"A-ano. Itu a-adalah ucapan te-terima kasihku. Ka-kalau tidak su-suka, boleh di ke-kembalikan kok.."

Dan di luar dugaan, reaksi Gaara bukanlah seperti yang di ceritakan di internet yang mengatakan bahwa Gaara terkesan dingin dan cuek. "Aku belum pernah lihat model seperti ini sebelumnya"

"I-itu se-sepatu jenis _**Espadrilles**_. A-aku yang men-mendesain mo-motifnya.."

"Terima kasih"

Eh? Tadi Gaara berkata apa?

"Y-ya?"

Namun sayangnya Hinata tidak bisa meminta penjelasan dari Gaara karena pria itu di panggil oleh pria yang Hinata ketahui bernama Konohamaru yang memberitahu Gaara bahwa ada rapat.

Hinata tersenyum bahagia dan mendadak senyumnya sirna saat melihat jam di tangannya. OMO! Dia melebihi batas waktu istirahat yang di tentukan oleh perusahaan Senjuu.

Sepertinya Hinata menghadapi masalah dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Style ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**N » Now**_

Hinata mendesah malas. Ini sudah seminggu sejak Hinata di pecat dari Senjuu karena keterlambatannya ke kantor. Dan karena itu juga, pemotretan yang menggunakan sepatu Senjuu batal di laksanakan.

Hanabi yang tahu permasalahan kakaknya tidak marah dan justru men-_**support**_ kakak perempuannya itu untuk membuka toko online.

Dan karena Hinata buta terhadap website penjualan seperti toko online, Hanabi yang membantu Hinata untuk mengelola toko online. Sebenarnya Hinata merasa bersalah dan tidak becus jadi kakak, tapi Hanabi selalu berkata jika dia melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"_**Nee-san**_, fokus saja mendesain sepatu. Sisanya serahkan padaku.."Itu yang selalu di katakan Hanabi jika Hinata sudah meminta adiknya untuk tidak membantunya

Dan Hinata tidak tahu, semenjak kepergiannya dari perusahaan Senjuu, saham perusahaan itu anjlok karena Gaara menarik sebagian investasinya. Well, siapa yang menyangka jika Gaara adalah pemegang saham terbesar di Senjuu dan alasan penarikan sahamnya karena Hinata?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Style ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**M » Mules**_

Hinata yang sedang asik mendesai sepatu tiba-tiba di kejutkan oleh teriakan Hanabi yang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"_**Nee-san**_! Lihat brosur ini!"

Hinata mengambil brosur dari tangan Hanabi dengan malas-malasan. Matanya langsung melebar saat melihat isi brosur itu. Lomba perancang sepatu di perusahaan Senjuu! Hey, apa itu tidak salah?

"Ta-tapi~"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku sudah mengirim data diri _**nee-san**_ dan sekarang mereka sudah memprosesnya.."

Hanabi, tahukah kau bahwa perbuatanmu itu membuat Hinata terseret pada masalah yang lebih pelik?

.

.

"Heh, masih berani juga kau memperlihatkan wajahmu kemari.."Ejek Shion saat Hinata dan Hanabi sampai di perusahaan Senjuu

Hanabi yang kesal kakaknya di ejek, hampir saja menjambak rambut blonde Shion itu kalau kakaknya tidak menahan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja.."Begitu jawaban Hinata saat Hanabi protes

Dan saat Hinata masuk ke ruangan _**interview**_ untuk mempresentasikan rancangannya, Hanabi menunggu di luar dengan bosan. Untunglah Hanabi membawa _**tab**_ miliknya dan akhirnya dia menyibukkan diri dengan mengurus toko online kakaknya.

"Sendirian?"Suara itu cukup membuat Hanabi terusik dari kegiatannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kesal.

Namun saat tatapan mereka bertemu, semuanya menguap begitu saja.

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat.."Jawab Hanabi sedikit ketus, gugup

Orang itu duduk di samping Hanabi yang membuat Hanabi jadi _**spot**_ jantung dan berpura-pura fokus pada toko online kakaknya.

"_**Daemon**_, huh?"Ucap orang itu dengan nada sedikit banyak seperti meremehkan dan Hanabi mendelik ke orang itu dengan tatapan kesal.

Lupakan kesan dan romansa Hanabi yang menyukai pria itu, karena kakaknya jauh lebih berharga dari pada pria yang seenaknya mengejek kakaknya.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya padamu?"Tanya Hanabi kesal

Pria itu hanya tertawa pelan dan itu makin membuat Hanabi ingin menarik syal yang melilit leher pria itu sebagai pelampiasan emosinya tadi dengan Shion.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut lomba di Senjuu? Bukankah dengan bakatmu itu kau bisa bekerja di sini?"

Hanabi hanya menghembuskan nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku hanya memasarkannya, sementara kakakku yang mendesainya.."

Pria itu hanya bersuara "ohh~"

Tidak berapa lama setelah percakapan itu, Hinata keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah sembab dan berjalan meninggalkan Hanabi.

Hanabi yang tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres langsung mengejar kakaknya itu dan berteriak "_**nee-san!**_"

Sementara pria tadi, yang ternyata adalah Konohamaru, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Tunggu dulu, jika gadis yang tadi di ajak bicara itu adalah adiknya Hinata? Tapi~ kenapa warna rambutnya tidak mirip? Dan yang lebih penting, kenapa Hinata keluar dalam keadaan menangis?

Karena lelah dengan setumpuk pertanyaan dalam benaknya, Konohamaru langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan _**interview**_ tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi barusan!?"Pertanyaan Konohamaru itu sontak membuat Tsunade dan Shion yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Shion yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Konohamaru

"Kenapa gadis ungu tadi keluar sambil menangis?"

"Ahh itu~"ucap Tsunade dengan wajah santai, "dia mantan karyawanku dan karena dia, kami batal mendapatkan kontrak dengan _**agency**_ Nara.."

Kohohamaru yang memang sudah di tugaskan Gaara untuk melakukan apapun jika Hinata di perlakukan semena-mena oleh perusahaan Senjuu, hanya menghela nafas sebelum mengambil hp miliknya dan menelepon Gaara.

"Boss, aku sarankan kau menarik semua sahammu sekarang.."Ucapan Konohamaru itu sontak membuat Tsunade meradang dan menggebrak mejanya

"Bukankah perjanjiannya jika kami mendapatkan perancang baru kalian akan berinvestasi lagi di perusahaan ini!"Seru Tsunade geram

Konohamaru pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh Tsunade dan mengangguk paham mendengarkan perkataan Gaara.

"_**Lakukan saja semaumu. Aku sudah tidak berminat lagi pada mereka..**_"

"Baik boss.."Ucap Konohamaru sambil nyegir dan menutup teleponnya. Dia menatap Tsunade dan Shion yang terlihat kesal dengan sikapnya yang seenaknya. "Boss sudah bilang setuju dengan penarikan seluruh sahamnya di sini. Jadi, silahkan bersiap-siap untuk mencari pekerjaan lain.."

"Ini tidak adil! Kalian bahkan melanggar janji yang kalian buat sendiri.."Teriak Shion yang membuat Konohamaru kesal. Ohh~ apakah wanita harus selalu berteriak jika sedang kesal?

"Sebenarnya tidak juga.."Jawab Konohamaru santai, "bukankah boss Gaara sudah pernah bilang jika dia tidak akan menarik seluruh investasinya jika ada gadis ungu itu masih disini.."

"Tapi dia tidak kompeten!"Seru Shion yang membuat Konohamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Oiya? Bisa kau jelaskan di mana letak dia tidak kompeten seperti yang kau katakan?"Tanya Konohamaru yang membuat Shion memasang senyum kemenangan

"Dia bekerja sangat lelet, sering meninggalkan dan menghilangkan sepatu yang di gunakan untuk pemotretan serta~"penjelasan Shion tidak selesai karena Konohamaru sudah menyelanya

"Apa kau benar lulusan New York?"Tanya Konohamaru _**sakratis**_. "Gadis itu lulusan sekolah desainer terkemuka di Paris dan kau mempekerjakannya seperti pesuruh dan bukan memberikan pekerjaan sesuai dengan kemampuannya!"

Shion terdiam sesaat, sementara Tsunade memandang Shion dengan tatapan kesal karena merasa selama ini di bohongi.

"Ta-tapi, hasil rancangannya benar-benar jelek.."Ucap Shion yang masih mencoba membela dirinya

"Benarkah?"Tanya Konohamaru dan mengambil sepatu yang di tinggalkan Hinata tadi. "Sepatu ini jenis _**Mules**_ bukan? Apa kau tahu jika sepatu ini jarang di desain oleh para desainer dan aku tahu ini akan menjadi trend musim semi ini.."

"Ta-tapi~"

Konohamaru yang sudah jengah dengan Shion yang selalu memberikan alasan, segera membungkan mulut Shion dengan perkataannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap mencari pekerjaan baru. Boss Gaara pasti sudah berbicara pada pemilik perusahaan ini untuk menarik seluruh investasinya.."

Setelah kepergian Konohamaru itu, Tsunade mengamuk dan menampar Shion karena selama ini merasa di bodohi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Style ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**E » Electric Shock**_

Hanabi sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara membujuk kakaknya agar tetap melanjutkan karirnya sebagai desainer sepatu. Entah apa yang sudah di katakan oleh si duo blonde itu (Hanabi tidak tahu nama Shion dan Tsunade) sehingga bisa membuat kakaknya yang biasanya bersemangat dan pantang menyerah itu menjadi seperti sekarang yang menurut Hanabi seperti orang asing.

"_**Nee-san**_, ayolah. Masih ada pesanan yang harus kita buat.."Rengek Hanabi seperti anak kecil dan berharap Hinata menjitaknya karena rengekannya, namun hasilnya nihil

"Kirim saja desainya ke alamat yang biasa ku kirimkan.."Jawab Hinata seenaknya dan malah memilih untuk menonton TV

"_**Nee-san**_, aku mana tahu desainnya yang mana. Lagipula kenapa _**nee-san**_ jadi begini sih? Apa gara-gara duo blonde itu?"

Hinata tidak menjawab dan malah beranjak dari sofa. Hanabi mengira jika Hinata akan menyerahkan desain yang di mintanya tadi, tersenyum senang. Namun senyumnya langsung sirna ketika Hinata malah mengambil jaket dan _**sneaker**_ miliknya.

"_**Nee-san**_ mau kemana?"

"_**Jogging**_"

"Lalu bagai~"ucapan Hanabi tidak selesai lantaran Hinata sudah menutup pintu dan pergi meninggalkan Hanabi sendirian

'_**Sialan duo bonde itu!**_'Gerutu Hanabi

.

.

Hinata menikmati seluruh pemandangan yang tersaji saat dia _**jogging**_. Selain karena Hinata ingin melarikan diri dari pertanyaan Hanabi tadi, Hinata juga membutuhkan _**refreshing**_ dan ide baru untuk desainnya.

Namun Hinata sebenarnya juga tidak enak pada Hanabi karena meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai desainer. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hati dan pikirannya tidak mau sejalan. Mungkin setelah ini Hinata harus memaksakan dirinya untuk berkarya demi kehidupan adiknya itu.

"Hinata"

Merasa di panggil, Hinata berhenti dan menoleh sekitarnya. Namun karena tidak menemukan seorangpun, Hinata mengangkat bahunya dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan _**jogging**_.

"Hi-Hinata.."Suara bariton yang terengah-engah itu membuat Hinata membeku. Apalagi pundaknya tadi di tepuk dan tangan itu masih berada di pundaknya

Memberanikan diri, Hinata membalikkan badannya dan dia menemukan Gaara yang terengah-engah.

"Ga-Gaara.."Panggil Hinata terbata

"Kau mau kemana?"Tanya Gaara yang sudah menguasai nafasnya

"_**Jo-jogging. **_Ga-Gaara sendiri?"

"Hn"ucap Gaara yang bermakna ambigu. Namun tatapan Gaara ke bawah yang membuat Hinata ikut melihat ke bawah.

"Ga-Gaara melihat apa?"

"Sepatumu.."Ucap Gaara yang membuat Hinata melirik sepatunya. Tidak ada yang salah menurut Hinata. "Kau mendesainya sendiri?"

"Eh?"Reaksi Hinata kaget, namun cepat di jawab "be-begitulah"

"Bagus"

Eh? Gaara muji? Nggak salah itu? Gaara nggak kepentok apapun kan pas perjalanan _**jogging**_?

"Te-terima kasih.."Jawab Hinata malu-malu dan ujung matanya menangkap bahwa Gaara mengenakan sepatu yang dia berikan waktu itu.

"Ga-Gaara, ke-kenapa kau me-mengenakan se-sepatuku?"

Gaara melihat sepatu miliknya dan tersenyum tipis. Sumpah, demi apapun, Hinata langsung membeku melihat senyum Gaara meski hanya senyum tipis.

"Aku menyukainya. Setiap aku _**jogging**_, aku selalu menggunakannya.."

"O-oh.. Be-begitu.."

.

.

"A-apa?"Kata Hinata _**shock**_ saat Gaara menjelaskan bahwa dirinya menarik seluruh investasinya di perusahaan Senjuu

"Kenapa? Bukankah mereka memperlakukanmu secara tidak adil?"

"Ta-tapi~"Ucapan Hinata tidak di lanjutkan karena Gaara menatap Hinata dengan tajam

"Berhenti tergagap di depanku. Kau harus mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas.."

"Ba-baik.."

"Ehm"

"Baik, Gaara"

Gaara tersenyum puas, meskipun senyum itu masih senyuman tipis. Dan lagi-lagi Gaara membuat Hinata membeku karena terpesona.

"Kenapa Gaara melakukan itu?"Tanya Hinata yang sudah menemukan suaranya yang tadi sempat hilang karena senyuman Gaara

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya?"

"Tapi Gaara tidak menjelaskan masalahnya.. "

Gaara terdiam sesaat, lalu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"Karena kau"

Apa? Hinata tidak salah dengar bukan?

"Hee?"

Gaara sepertinya sudah menduga reaksi Hinata itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan (lagi) membuat Hinata membeku. Ohh~ Gaara, apakah kau sengaja menggoda Hinata?

"Tapi Gaara.."Ucap Hinata agak takut-takut, "banyak orang yang bekerja di sana. Kalau Gaara menarik semua investasi, mereka pasti tidak mempunyai pekerjaan.."

"Aku juga sudah tidak tertarik dengan perusahaan itu.."

"Ta-tapi~" dan lagi-lagi Hinata harus menelan ucapannya karena Gaara menatapnya dengan tajam

"Berbicara dengan jelas padaku"

Hinata menghela nafas dan menatap sekitarnya. Mencari inspirasi atau lebih tepatnya mencari kalimat yang pas untuk di katakan.

"Tapi kalau Gaara menarik investasi dari Senjuu, bagaimana nasib Sakura-_**chan**_? Dia juga bekerja di sana dan itu adalah hidupnya.."

Gaara hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hinata dan untunglah Hinata tidak melihat itu karena mungkin Hinata bakalan pingsan.

"Mungkin aku mempertimbangkan penarikan investasi.."Suara Gaara itu membuat Hinata menatap Gaara dengan penuh harap. Tapi Hinata tidak memperhitungkan satu hal karena keinginannya itu.

Karena bagi seorang Sabaku Gaara, semuanya tidak ada yang gratis.

"Benarkah?"

Gaara mengangguk dan menampilkan seringainya yang entah kenapa Hinata yakin itu bukanlah hal yang baik. "Tapi dengan syarat tentunya.."

Syarat? Syarat apa?

"Apa itu?"

"Kau" tunjuk Gaara

Hinata terdiam sesaat, berusaha mencerna maksud Gaara. Setelah mengerti maksud Gaara, Hinata ragu-ragu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "A-aku?"

"Hn"

Hinata berpikir keras apa yang bisa dia lakukan atau dia berikan untuk Gaara. Dan satu-satunya yang terpikir adalah memberikan ciuman pertamanya.

"Jadi~"ucapan Gaara tidak selesai karena bibirnya di bungkam oleh bibir Hinata. Penyatuan yang terlalu mendadak itu membuat Gaara merasakan gelombang kejut di seluruh tubuhnya

Hinata segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Gaara dan berkata "go-gomen.."

Gaara bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Hinata berlari menjauh. Dirinya masih terlalu _**shock**_ karena menerima ciuman itu.

Namun pada akhirnya, Gaara menyeringai karena secara tidak langsung Hinata menyatakan mau menjadi milik Gaara.

'_**Perjuanganku selama ini tidak sia-sia..**_'Gumam Gaara dan menyentuh bibirnya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Style ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I » I Guess..**_

Hanabi tidak paham kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya bertemu, (coret) terjebak bersama pria bersyal waktu itu. Dirinya memang bertugas sebagai pemasaran produk sepatu kakaknya yang bernama Daemon. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Hanabi berada di cafe bersamanya?

"Tolong jelaskan secara singkat kenapa tiba-tiba orang yang bernama Hamaru itu adalah kau?" Tanya Hanabi setelah menyesap _**ice tea**_ miliknya

"Itu namaku. Tepatnya namaku Konohamaru.."

Hanabi hanya menghela nafas dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajam. Konohamaru hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi meski hatinya bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis di depannya selalu galak padanya saat bertemu.

"Kenapa membeli sepatu di toko online kami? Aku yakin dengan uangmu, kau bisa membeli sepatu dari Paris yang harganya jauh di atas barang kami. Misalnya, _**Crocodile**_.."Ucap Hanabi dan melemparkan tatapan mengejek pada Konohamaru

"Uwoo, _**please**_.."Reaksi Konohamaru yang melihat tatapan Hanabi yang seperti ingin menghajarnya. "Apa aku harus memberikan alasan untuk membeli barang yang kusukai?"

"Simpan basa-basimu.."Balas Hanabi yang tidak nyambung dengan ucapan Konohamaru tadi. "Orang sepertimu pasti punya maksud dan tujuan saat membeli barang di toko yang tidak terkenal. Apa kau mau menjiplak karya kakakku?"

Konohamaru hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar tuduhan Hanabi padanya dan memilih meminum _**espresso**_ miliknya.

'_**Apa benar mereka kakak beradik? Kenapa sifatnya sangat berbeda?**_'Gumam Konohamaru dan hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat Hanabi menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik

"Aku benar-benar menyukai rancangan kakakmu. Apalagi saat aku melihat rancangan _**Mules**_ miliknya di Senjuu.."

Mendengar kata Senjuu, Hanabi menatap Konohamaru dengan tatapan horor. Konohamaru bersumpah dalam hati jika gadis di depannya mengalahkan hantu-hantu yang pernah dia lihat di TV.

"Kau bekerja di perusahaan sialan itu?"Teriak Hanabi yang membuat Konohamaru _**shock**_ dan pengunjung di cafe memperhatikan mereka.

"Be-begitulah"

"Kau tahu, gara-gara perusahaan sialan itu kakakku jadi kehilangan _**passion**_ dalam dunia yang di cintainya. Kalau kau bertemu dengan duo blonde itu, tolong sampaikan saja bahwa aku ingin menghajar mereka berdua.."Jelas Hanabi emosi dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari cafe

Sementara itu, para pengunjung yang melihat adegan tadi banyak yang berbisik-bisik dan mengira Konohamaru telah menghancurkan hati Hanabi dengan memutuskannya. Dan Konohamaru akhirnya menyusul Hanabi karena tas selempangnya tertinggal.

"Hey, nona galak.."Seru Konohamaru yang berhasil menyusul Hanabi menggunakan mobilnya

"Aku punya nama dan namaku Hanabi, tuan syal.."Balas Hanabi yang tidak menghentikan langkahnya

Konohamaru tetap membawa mobilnya dalam kecepatan pelan dan berkata "aku mau membicarakan sesuatu.."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu.."

Konohamaru menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengerem mobilnya di sisi jalan. Lalu dia keluar dari mobilnya dan menggendong Hanabi untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

"Lepaskan atau aku teriak!"Ancam Hanabi sambil meronta

"Diam! Aku sudah cukup bersabar menghadapimu.."Balas Konohamaru datar dan memaksa Hanabi masuk ke dalam mobilnya

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"Tanya Hanabi yang berada di dalam mobil Konohamaru. Entah Hanabi mau di bawa kemana oleh Konohamaru.

"Tentang kakakmu.."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Bujuk dia bekerja kembali di Senjuu sebagai kepala pengembangan desain.."

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"APA?! Kau sudah sinting?"Teriak Hanabi yang membuat Konohamaru mengerem mendadak

"Gezz"gerutu Konohamaru dan menatap Hanabi, "bisakah kalian kaum wanita tidak berteriak saat sedang kesal?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengajukan permintaan konyol itu.."Ucap Hanabi tanpa rasa berdosa sam sekali

Konohamaru hanya menghela nafas dan membawa mobilnya melaju di jalanan lagi.

"Bujuk saja kakakmu untuk bekerja di Senjuu kembali. Gadis blonde yang kau maksud itu sudah di pecat.."

"Kenapa harus aku? Dan kenapa kau yakin aku mau melakukannya untukmu?"

Konohamaru menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan yang sepi. Konohamaru menatap Hanabi dengan tajam dan itu membuat Hanabi mau tidak mau _**spot**_ jantung mendadak karena berbagai alasan.

Takut sekaligus menyukainya. Eh? Suka?

"Karena.."Ucap Konohamaru yang berbisik di telinga Hanabi "aku tahu kau suka padaku.."

"Ti~"teriakan Hanabi tertahan lantaran bibirnya di bungkam oleh Konohamaru dengan bibirnya.

Mungkin sekitar 30 detik kemudian Konohamaru melepaskan bibirnya dari Hanabi dan menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

Sementara Hanabi mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Hanabi baru mengerti apa yang terjadi dan teriak "kau mesum!"

Konohamaru hanya tertawa pelan, sementara Hanabi memasang wajah kesal meskipun wajahnya berkata sebaliknya karena wajahnya memerah karena malu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Style ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**L » Leopard**_

Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya berada di Senjuu, terutama kenapa Hinata langsung di tempatkan di ruangan Shion bekerja. Bukankah Hinata dulu bukan bagian tim desainer? Kenapa sekarang Hinata bekerja sebagai kepala pengembangan desain?

"Hinata.."Panggil Sakura senang dan segera memeluk sahabatnya itu

"I-iya, Sakura-_**chan**_.."Balas Hinata yang sesak karena Sakura memeluknya dengan kuat

"Selamat atas kembalinya kau kemari.."Ucap Sakura yang di balas senyuman oleh Hinata

"I-iya.."

Sakura hampir saja larus dalam _**euforia**_ karena melihat sahabatnya itu kembali bekerja jika Tenten tidak mengetuk pintu.

"Rapat akan segera di mulai.."

"Baik.."Ucap Sakura dan Hinata serempak

.

.

"_**Leopard**_? Bukankah itu motif yang sangat norak?"Komentar Tenten saat Tsunade menggulirkan ide untuk menggunakan motif Leopard untuk sepatu musim panas tahun ini

"Tapi motif itu banyak di pakai kaum sosialita.."Jelas Lee yang secara tidak langsung mendukung usul Tsunade

"Aku setuju perkataan Lee.."Komentar Sakura yang membuat Lee memamerkan senyuman yang ada di salah satu iklan TV. "Tapi kebanyakan yang menggunakan motif itu orang-orang yang sudah berusia di atas 25 tahun. Bukankah target desain kita adalah untuk para remaja?"

"Hm, begitu.."Ucap Tsunade dan melirik ke arah Hinata. "Mungkin kepala pengembang desain bisa memberikan komentar.. "

"Menurutku motif _**Leopard**_ bisa di gunakan untuk musim ini, bahkan bisa menjadi trend karena banyak artis barat menggunakan motif ini.."

"Tapi motif ini mempunyai warna seperti macan dan menurutku pasti banyak anak muda yang tidak mau menggunakannya.."Komentar Ino

"Kita bisa mengkombinasikannya dengan jeans untuk sepatu _**sneaker**_. Dan untuk model sepatu yang lain, kita bisa menggunakan mewarnai _**Leopard**_ sesuai dengan warna yang trend tahun ini.."

"Tapi bukannya hal itu malah menghilangkan _**essensial**_ dari _**Leopard**_?"Tanya Tsunade yang tertarik dengan ide Hinata

"Menurutku, pengertian _**Leopard**_ sendiri adalah corak yang mirip dengan motif macan tetapi tidak pernah ada yang membuat _**Leopard**_ selain warna aslinya. Kenapa kita tidak membuat terobosan baru dan mematahkan anggapan orang-orang jika Leopard hanya bisa di gunakan oleh _**sosialita**_?"

Tsunade mengangguk setuju dan berkata "sudah di putuskan kita akan mengangkat _**Leopard**_ untuk koleksi musim panas tahun ini. Dan _**brand**_ produk itu adalah Daemon.."

Hinata tersentak kaget dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "I-itu bu-bukannya na-nama toko online mi-milikku?"

Tsunade hanya tersenyum dan berkata "memang. Dan direktur sendiri sudah menyetujui untuk mengembangkan _**brand**_ baru dengan nama toko onlinemu itu.."

"Ta-tapi~"

"Ahh~ kau takut jika kau tidak mendapatkan apapun dari pengembangan ini? Tenang saja, kau memiliki separuh saham dari _**brand**_ barumu.."

Dan sebelum Hinata sempat bersuara lagi, Tsunade sudah pergi dari ruangan itu. Sakura mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata untuk menanyakan kebenaran itu, sementara Tenten dan Ino berteriak pada Sakura untuk berhenti menganggu Hinata dan segera bekerja.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Style ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**E » Evening Sunshine**_

Hinata mendesah malas saat membuka lokernya dan menemukan sampah dan secarik surat berisi ejekan dari teman-temannya. Hinata tidak mempedulikan surat ejekan itu dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan lokernya sebelum pulang. Yaah~ Hinata tahu dia di _**bully**_ di sekolah karena penampilannya yang culun. Dengan kacamata, baju yang kebesaran dan rambut yang selalu di kepang dua membuatnya menjadi korban.

Tapi Hinata tidak keberatan, karena sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin ada yang tahu bagaimana penampilan aslinya. Hinata terlalu trauma untuk memperlihatkan tampilan yang sebenarnya di sekolah karena waktu SMP dirinya sering di jadikan bahan taruhan oleh para cowok.

Saat perjalanan pulang, Hinata melihat toko _**make up**_ dan dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke sana. Dan Hinata sudah menduga reaksi orang-orang saat melihat dirinya masuk ke dalam toko itu.

"Ih, gadis culun seperti itu kemari? Apa dia tidak sadar ini bukan tempatnya?"

"Gadis buruk rupa seperti dia jangan pernah berharap menjadi gadis cantik!"

Dan berbagai macam ejekan yang Hinata dengar, namun Hinata tidak peduli. Tangannya mengambil beberapa benda yang akan di gunakannya saat pergi ke pesta ataupun untuk mendandani Hanabi jika ingin pergi kencan.

Dan Hinata bisa mendengar gadis-gadis yang mengejeknya tadi sedang histeris. Entahlah apa yang terjadi, Hinata tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Cowok bersurai merah itu menatap semua orang yang ada di tempat itu dengan malas. Tentu saja Gaara malas karena tahu tempat itu di penuhi oleh mahluk yang berisik dan _**over acting**_ itu.

"Selamat sore, apa yang bisa aku bantu?"Tanya penjaga toko yang sepertinya kepincut pada cowok bersurai merah

Cowok itu tidak menanggapi dan melihat sekeliling. Saat matanya melihat sosok gadis yang asik memilih peralatan _**make up**_, dia segera mendekatinya tanpa mempedulikan desahan kecewa dari gadis-gadis lain.

"Hey.."Ucap pemuda itu dan menepuk pundak Hinata

Hinata dengan ogah-ogahan melihat siapa yang melakukannya dan saat tahu siapa yang melakukannya, Hinata berkata "ka-kau?"

"Bantu aku memilihkan hadiah untuk kakakku.." Ucap cowok bersurai merah yang mirip perintah tanpa mempedulikan wajah _**shock**_ Hinata

"Ba-baik.."Jawab Hinata terbata dan memasukkan make up yang di pilihnya tadi ke tas yang di sedikan oleh toko

"Hey, kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan kami?"Suara seorang gadis yang diikuti beberapa gadis di belakangnya mengangguk setuju

"Tidak, terima kasih"

"Kau yakin meminta bantuan dari gadis culun seperti dia!?"Tunjuk gadis itu pada Hinata yang hanya di jawab dengan helaan nafas

"Bukan urusanmu.."

"Tapi~"ucapan gadis itu tidak selesai lantaran cowok itu sudah memotongnya

"Kalian semua hanya menilai seseorang berdasarkan penampilan, bukan?"Ucap cowok itu dan melepaskan kepangan Hinata. "Menurutku dia jauh lebih baik dari kalian"

Hinata segera menyambar ikat rambut yang di pegang cowok itu dan mengepang rambutnya sambil mengomel.

"Sa-Sabaku. Kau ta-tahu a-aku tidak suka ka-kau melakukannya.."

"Tapi mereka harus tahu kau yang sebenarnya seperti apa.."Balas cowok itu dan segera menarik Hinata untuk pergi ke bagian lain dari toko itu

Sementara para gadis itu hanya menatap Hinata dengan kesal karena Hinata ternyata jauh lebih cantik dari mereka.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di Evening Sunshine.."Ucap sang kasir saat Hinata selesai membayar semua barangnya.

Eh, di katakan Hinata yang membayar juga rasanya tidak benar karena pada kenyataannya cowok bersurai merah itu yang membayar semuanya.

"Sa-Sabaku, apa ti-tidak sebaiknya ka-kau membungkus hadiahnya?"Tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Jelas saja Hinata takut karena cowok yang di sampingnya adalah preman yang paling di takuti oleh seluruh Tokyo. Terkadang Hinata sendiri tidak paham kenapa dirinya bisa berteman dengannya.

"Terserah. Aku tidak tahu urusan wanita.."

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan cowok itu. Yaah~ setidaknya ada satu cowok yang berteman dengannya karena bukan berdasarkan penampilannya.

Tapi tahukah Hinata jika hadiah untuk kakaknya itu hanyalah karangan cowok itu? Kakaknya tidak perlu di belikan hadiah _**make up**_ seperti itu karena kakaknya tergolong _**tomboy**_ dan pasti tidak membutuhkannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Style ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**N » New Life**_

"Hinata!"

Merasa di panggil, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Dan Hinata tersenyum saat Temari berlari ke arahnya yang di belakangnya ada Shikamaru yang berjalan dengan malas-malasan.

"Temari-_**nee**_, apa ka-kabar?"Tanya Hinata setelah pelukan ala teletubies dengan Temari

"Seperti yang kau lihat.."Ucap Temari senang, "kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"A-aku baik-baik sa-saja Temari-_**nee**_.."

"Oiya, kudengar kau yang mendesain Daemon _**Leopard**_ itu ya?"

"I-iya.."

Temari hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar jawaban Hinata yang terbata-bata. Sepertinya penyakit gagap Hinata masih belum sembuh.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gaara? Apa sudah ada kemajuan?"Tanya Temari dengan nada menggoda

"A-apa maksud Temari-_**nee**_?"

"Oh ayolah~"goda Temari, "semua orang tahu Gaara menyukaimu. Bahkan suamiku yang malas itu saja tahu kalau Gaara menyukaimu.."

Hinata menatap Shikamaru yang menguap malas. "Seperti yang kau dengar tadi.."

"Ta-tapi~"ucapan Hinata tidak selesai lantaran Gaara sudah ada di sampingnya dan menatap Temari dengan _**deathglare**_ terbaiknya

"Ho..ho.. Sepertinya pangeranmu sudah tiba. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.."Pamit Temari dan menarik Shikamaru untuk bersamanya

Hinata memandang Temari dan Shikamaru dengan sedikit iri. Whoa~ jangan mengira Hinata iri dengan Temari karena menjadi istri Shikamaru.

Hinata hanya iri karena bertanya-tanya kapan Hinata bisa menikah dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang yang di cintainya.

"Kau memandangi apa?"Gaara sepertinya sadar Hinata memandangi sesuatu

"Eh?"Reaksi pertama Hinata mengenai pertanyaan Gaara. "Aku hanya iri melihat Temari-_**nee**_.."

Gaara mendengarnya tentu saja heran, karena di lihat dari sisi manapun Hinata jauh lebih baik dari kakaknya. Tapi menurut pendapat Gaara.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku iri karena Temari-_**nee**_ menikah dengan orang yang di cintainya. Aku hanya penasaran apakah aku menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku.."

Gaara mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata. "Tentu saja bisa, Hinata.."

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus mempersiapkan ini bersamamu?"Gerutu Hanabi saat Konohamaru berada di cafe yang akan di buat Gaara menjadi tempat melamar Hinata

"Karena aku orang kepercayaan Gaara dan kau adalah orang yang tahu bagaimana selera kakakmu.."Jelas Konohamaru santai tanpa mempedulikan aura membunuh yang di keluarkan Hanabi

"Ck, kenapa Gaara-_**nii**_ tidak percaya padaku?"Gerutu Hanabi, "dan kenapa harus kau yang membantu?"

Konohamaru hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan Hanabi. Tentu saja dia tahu Hanabi masih marah karena dirinya seenaknya menciumnya waktu itu.

Ehm, mungkin setelah Gaara melamar Hinata, Konohamaru melamar Hanabi sesegera mungkin.

Tapi~ apakah Konohamaru lupa jika Hanabi masih kuliah?

.

.

Hinata sebenarnya malas pergi keluar rumah. Dia pasti lebih memilih mendesain sepatu dari pada pergi keluar. Tapi karena Hanabi beralasan bahwa dia kencan dan kali ini pacarnya membawa keluarganya, sehingga membuat Hinata harus ikut.

"Hinata-_**nee**_, ayo cepat.."Teriak Hanabi yang membuat Hinata mengambil sepatu sembarang karena tadi terlalu lama melamun. Dan Hinata tidak sadar jika mengambil _**cone heels**_ yang di belikan oleh Gaara waktu sepatu _**heels**_ Hinata rusak.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?"Tanya Hinata saat tiba di tempat tujuan

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita duduk di sana.."Kata Hanabi dan menarik Hinata ke salah satu meja yang ada di sana

Hinata dan Hanabi saling diam-diaman. Hinata sibuk menggambar di selembar tissue, sementara Hanabi pura-pura sibuk mengirim sms ke pacarnya.

"_**Nee-san**_, aku ke toilet dulu.."Pamit Hanabi dan tidak lupa membawa tas tangannya

"Jangan lama-lama.."

Setelah kepergian Hanabi, tidak berapa lama lampu-lampu di cafe padam dan spontan saja Hinata histeris. Hinata benci gelap dan sudah panik karena tidak bisa melihat apa-apa tangannya berusaha menggapai tas tangannya untuk menemukan hp miliknya. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata tadi, Hanabi membawa serta tas tangannya Hinata.

"Hinata.."Suara itu sangat dekat dan sontak saja Hinata memeluk orang itu. Gaara terkejut karena ini bukan bagian dari rencana, tapi Gaara tidak menolak jika Hinata yang memeluknya.

"Gaara, aku takut.."Ucap Hinata lirih

Tangan Gaara menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata dan berbisik, "tidak apa-apa. Ada aku disini.."

Sementara Hanabi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mendecak kesal. _**Well**_, sebenarnya lampu yang di matikan itu tidak seratus persen, tapi dasarnya Hinata takut pada gelap makanya sudah histeris seperti itu.

"Ck, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ini bukan rencananya.."Gerutu Hanabi yang hanya di balas dengan tawa oleh Konohamaru.

Hanabi mendelik kesal pada Konohamaru dan berkata "diam kau!"

Back to them, Hinata akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Gaara karena teringat jika Gaara bukan siapa-siapanya. Gaara kecewa saat Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, namun berterima kasihlah pada lampu yang belum menyala sehingga wajah kecewa Gaara tidak terlihat.

"Gomen, Gaara.."Ucap Hinata lirih

"Kalau aku tidak memaafkanmu, bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara yang membuat wajah Hinata memucat, namun sekali lagi berterima kasihlah pada lampu yang belum menyala

"Ja-jangan Gaara.."

Gaara hanya menyeringai (dan lagi-lagi tidak terlihat karena lampu belum di nyalakan) mendengar perkataan Hinata yang terkesan ketakutan itu.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau bersamaku selamanya.."

"Ta-tapi~"

"Hn?"

"Kita tidak bisa bersama.."

Gaara mendengar itu merasa kecewa, namun sekali lagi berterima kasihlah pada lampu yang belum di nyalakan karena wajah Gaara jadi tidak terlihat.

"Kenapa?"

"K-kan kita bukan pasangan suami istri.." Peryataan polos Hinata itu membuat Gaara tertawa

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Hinata bingung dan dirinya semakin bingung saat Gaara tiba-tiba menariknya dalam pelukannya

"Hinata, aku memintamu untuk bersamaku selamanya tentu untuk menikah dan menjadi sepasang suami istri.."Bisik Gaara yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah

Aah~ kenapa lampunya belum di nyalakan? Gaara harusnya melihat momen saat wajah Hinata memerah saat di lamar Gaara.

Ternyata~ Hanabi dan Konohamaru sedang bertengkar serta lupa menyuruh pegawai cafe untuk menyalakan lampunya lagi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Style ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**G » Get Married**_

Hari ini adalah pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata. Sebenarnya baik Hinata maupun Gaara ingin pernikahan mereka di adakan dengan sederhana dan hanya sedikit yang datang. Tapi Sabaku Rei, ayah Gaara dan Sabaku Karura, ibu Gaara yang terlalu _**exited**_ dengan Gaara yang akhirnya punya pacar dan mau menikah malah membuatnya menjadi perhelatan yang sangat mewah.

Bahkan di sebut-sebut, pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata itu merupakan pernikahan yang paling mewah sepanjang masa. Entahlah berapa dan yang di habiskan keluarga Sabaku itu untuk perhelatan itu, namun yang jelas acara itu cukup untuk memberi makan seluruh orang di Tokyo.

"Kyaa~ kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau bakal menikah dengan Gaara!?"Jerit Sakura yang membuat Hinata _**sweatdrop**_. Terkadang Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa sahabat pink-nya ini gampang menjerit terhadap hal-hal sepele

"_**Forehead**_, jangan malu-maluin Hinata deh~"komentar Ino yang sukses membuat Sakura cemberut, sementara Hinata, Hanabi dan Tenten hanya tertawa mendengarnya

"Ehm. Tapi bisa Hinatanya kupinjam?"Suara itu kontan membuat keempat wanita yang tadi heboh menjadi diam seribu bahasa

"Bawa saja dia. Kami masih ingin mengobrol.."Ucap Hanabi dan mendorong pelan Hinata yang di tangkap oleh Gaara

Sepeninggalan Gaara dan Hinata, ketiga wanita itu makin heboh dengan cerita Hanabi saat Gaara melamar Hinata.

.

.

Setelah janji pernikahan dan sebagainya, akhirnya tiba juga di acara yang paling di tunggu oleh semua wanita, terutama yang jomblo. Apa lagi kalau bukan acara tangkap buket pengantin?

Hanabi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat para wanita berdesak-desakan di dekat Hinata. Dan entah siapa yang menyebarkan rumor kalau yang berhasil menangkap buket bunga pengantin Hinata maka orang itu segera menikah.

"Huh, merepotkan saja"komentar Hanabi

Dan saat pelemparan buket bunga, segalanya berjalan seperti _**slow motion**_. Buket bunga itu melewati gerombolan wanita-wanita itu dan tepat mengarah menuju Hanabi. Hanabi yang memang tidak berniat menangkap buket bunga itu sengaja menggeser posisinya sehingga bunga itu tidak mengarah padanya.

"Kau ini.."Suara bass itu sontak membuat Hanabi menoleh dan melihat Konohamaru sudah memengang buket bunga yang membuat para wanita kecewa. Namun sedetik kemudian mereka berharap Konohamaru memberikan buket bunga itu pada salah satu dari mereka.

_**Unfortunally, that's can't be happen**_

"Kenapa?"Balas Hanabi dengan wajah jutek, namun sedetik kemudian memasang wajah kebingungan karena Konohamaru memberikan buket bunga itu padanya

"Jadilah milikku selamanya.."Pinta Konohamaru yang membuat seluruh wanita yang sempat berharap pada Konohamaru patah hati

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Hey, _**baka**_. Setidaknya kau mengingat jika aku masih kuliah.."

Konohamaru hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hanabi. Setidaknya dia tidak di tolak kan?

"Jadi kau mau setelah selesai kuliah?"

Hanabi tidak menjawab, namun wajahnya memerah dan itu sudah cukup bagi Konohamaru.

Sementara Hinata melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa pelan. Sepertinya Hanabi tidak jauh beda dengannya dalam hal lamaran, sama-sama tidak romantis.

Tapi~ justru karena itulah mereka pasti meng-iyakan.

"Kau melihat apa, Hinata?"Tanya Gaara yang heran karena Hinata tidak berhenti tersenyum

Hinata menatap Gaara sambil tersenyum bahagia dan berkata "aku hanya memikirkanmu.."

Gaara membalas senyuman Hinata dengan kecupan singkat di bibir, lalu berbisik "kau tidak perlu memikirkanku, karena aku selalu di sampingmu"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Style ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana? Apa jelek? Apa terkesan 'maksa'?**_

_**Oiya, ini beberapa istilah persepatuan (emang ada?) Ehm, maksudnya jenis-jenis sepatu.**_

_**1. Sneaker**_

_**Sepatu ini paling banyak digunakan orang diseluruh dunia, baik wanita maupun pria bisa memakainya. Sepatu ini sangat nyaman dan sering digunakan untuk sepatu jogging, dulu orang menyebut sepatu ini sebagai sepatu khusus olahraga tapi sekarang sepatu ini banyak digunakan untuk acara-acara kasual. Biasanya sepatu ini terbuat dari kanvas atau kulit. Di pasaran sepatu jenis ini juga ada yang ber-hak tinggi namun jarang yang memakainya.**_

_**2. Espadrilles**_

_**Nyaman digunakan dan terbuat dari katun atau kain kanvas, sepatu ini juga memiliki sol yang fleksibel. Espadrilles biasa digunakan sebagai sandal kamar tapi juga dipakai sebagai sepatu jogging dibeberapa negara. Sepatu ini bisa dipakai baik pria maupun wanita.**_

_**3. Mules**_

_**Mules adalah sepatu yang bagian depan sepatu tertutup tetapi bagian belakang sepatu terbuka. Sepatu ini mempunyai hak yang rendah ataupun tinggi, tapi kebanyakan hak mereka berbentuk besar dan tebal.**_

_**4. Cone Heels**_

_**Terdapat hak yang bulat melingkar dipangkal tumit sepatu tapi semakin mengecil ketika sampai bawah. Sepatu yang sangat mirip dengan cone es krim ini mempunyai tinggi yang beragam.**_

_**Silahkan tinggalkan jejaknya di tempat bernama review. Masih banyak ruang kosong untuk di isi kok :D**_


End file.
